Nikolai Kulemin
| birth_place = Magnitogorsk, USSR | draft = 44th overall | draft_year = 2006 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 2003 }} Nikolai Kulemin (born Nikolai Vladimirovich Kulemin on July 14, 1986) is a Russian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected in the second round of the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Toronto Maple Leafs as the 44th overall pick. Playing Career On May 25, 2007, Nikolai signed a three-year contract with the Maple Leafs, but he stayed in Russia for the 2007–08 season on a handshake agreement between the Maple Leafs and Metallurg Magnitogorsk of the KHL. During the early stages of the 2008–09 NHL season, his first in the NHL, Nikolai found chemistry on a line with teammates Niklas Hagman and Mikhail Grabovski. Near the end of the season, after the trade of Leafs forward Nik Antropov, he was used mainly on a line with Grabovski and Alexei Ponikarovsky. In a game against the Montreal Canadiens on March 21, 2009, soon after the line was created, Kulemin posted a career-high three points (one goal and two assists) in a 5–2 Toronto win. It has been noted that Ponikarovsky (a Ukrainian) has helped Nikolai become more comfortable in North America by translating and serving as a mentor on and off the ice. On October 9, 2008, Nikolai scored his first NHL goal in his first NHL game against the Detroit Red Wings, on goaltender Chris Osgood in Toronto's 2008–09 season opener. The goal ended up as the game winner in a 3–2 Leafs win. With the departure of teammate Tomas Kaberle to the Boston Bruins, he currently has the most games played on the Maple Leafs active roster. Nikolai was also selected as a reserve by Team Russia for the 2010 Winter Olympics should an injury occur during the tournament. On July 2, 2010, he signed a 2 year-year contract worth $2.35M per year. On April 5, 2011, Nikolai became the first Russian-born Toronto Maple Leaf to score 30 goals in a season since Alexander Mogilny scored 33 in 2002-2003. Nikolai (along with Mats Sundin, Phil Kessel and Mogilny) are the only Leafs to score 30 or more since the 1999-2000 NHL season. Following this season (which was a personal best), hedropped to 7 goals over 70 games in the 2011-12 NHL season. On July 20, 2012, Nikolai was resigned to another two-year contract, worth $2.8M per year. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Nikolai returned to the Metallurg Magnitogorsk where he scored 38 points in 36 games. After the lockout, he returned to Toronto. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements Individual Awards *Russian Super League MVP (2007) Team Awards *Tampere Cup (2006) *Česká Pojišťovna Cup (2006) *Karjala Cup (2006) *Channel One Cup (2006) *Russian Super League championship (2007) International Play Russia }} Personal Life Nikolai is married with two children: a son named Alexei (born on March 20, 2009) and a daughter named Danielle (born on February 10, 2012). Category:1986 births Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:HC Metallurg Magnitogorsk players